To See Me
by Kaishiru
Summary: Yugi Motou feels as though he doesn't exist. His only friend, Anzu is too busy to hangout with him. Yugi feels even more alone until he meets the transfer student, Yami Sennen, the most popular guy in school... Lemon in later chapters...XD
1. Open Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters nor gain any profit from it. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just a dedicated fan. My fanfiction isn't and hasn't been beta'd by anyone.**

**Contains:** AU(Alternate Universe), a bit of angst, humor which totally sucks by my opinion. ^^; yaoi boyxboy, Puzzleshipping - Yami Yugi(Atemu) x Yugi Mutou some OC's that were made in the spur of the moment. Since this is an AU setting, it seems appropriate right? ^^

**Warnings:** Language, yaoi, lemon in later chapters. May be typos and grammar errors. Sorry is for shit. ^^; Enjoy reading everyone! No flames please. ^^

* * *

**_*Yugi's POV*_**

I walked into school knowing what to expect. Nobody says 'hi' to me when I walk past them in plain sight. Depressing, I know. My two friends Honda and Jonouchi left the country for the year to study abroad. When they told me that they were doing that, I couldn't believe my ears. I only have one friend who remained here and her name is Anzu. I used to have a crush on her last year but I guess that was a phase with me. We're very good friends but she's going out with someone right now and we rarely hangout anymore. Feeling alone as lunch period rolled around, I decided to go to the roof. It was a nice Spring day so why not right? Once I grabbed my lunch, I headed up to the roof for some alone time. Alone time. I chuckled to myself. I should really make some more friends. The only other person who should feel like an outsider like me is that transfer student. Crap, his name escapes me. After being here for about three months, everyone likes him and he says hi to everyone even people who don't know him. It annoyed me. _He_ annoyed me. Even he doesn't know I exist. At least I think he doesn't know I exist.

When I opened the door to the roof, I walked across the granite tiles making my way over to the rail. After stepping outside, I noticed that transfer student again. Irritation flowed through me when I saw him. He's really weird. All he ever does is stare into space all day and sighs a lot. Sometimes when I'm in the same room as him and if I'm not looking directly at him, he stares at me. If our eyes meet, even for a split second, he immediately looks away. It's creepy and kind of annoying. What the hell is with him anyway?

The transfer had heard me coming onto the roof and came over to greet me.

_No. Stay away from me. Don't come near me—damn. _The transfer was now a few feet away from me. His crimson eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Hello. You come up here to eat often?" he asked, smiling generously. I flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded velvety but full of masculinity. And oddly enough, I _liked_ it.

"Yes." I answered him as politely as I could manage. Seriously? Why the hell is he even talking to me? It's not like I wanted him to. I bet someone dared him to. God, I only wanted to eat my lunch up on the school roof in peace. We stood in silence awkwardly. This is getting weirder by the second.

"Hey, so I don't mean to pry but do you have any lunch money? I lost mine on the way to school."

What the hell? He came to ask me for some money. Fantastic. That's the only thing people ask me whenever they _do _pay attention to me. Once they have their money, they either forget to say thank you or get my name wrong. The only problem about that is, I can never say no to them. I'm afraid that they'll beat me up if I do say no. So I say 'yes' to them instead. I didn't want to come as off rude to the transfer student, so I gave him what's left of my lunch money.

"Thanks. Uhh…" he began as he scratched his left temple. "what is your name?" he finally asked.

"Um, Yugi. Yugi Motou." I answered, looking slightly taken aback. He asked for my name? That's the first time someone has done that. Weird.

"Yugi huh? Well thanks, Yugi." He said with a smile on his face as my cheeks flushed pink slightly from chagrin.

This guy... He was attractive looking. How can I even think that when I'm a guy myself? Does that mean I might be gay? I'm not sure if that's it. I hang out with Jonouchi and Honda and I never felt anything for them. But there was something about this transfer that draws me in. He was tall and very lean yet muscular at the same time which balanced him out very well. His skin was a little tan. His hair was oddly the same style as mine yet totally different. Spiky with red streaks in it with blond bangs. Maybe it's because he could pull it off so much better than I can. His eyes were a frightening color. Bright crimson. For some reason, they fascinated me.

"You're welcome."

"Stay here while I go buy my lunch. I want to talk to you." He beckoned me as he opened the door and dashed down the stairs quickly. I stood there staring after him as I thought, _That was weird. He actually wants to talk to me?_

My cheeks turned even redder when I thought about it some more. Then I thought that this would be a perfect opportunity for me to make a friend. Yeah, if I talk to the transfer student and hang out with him, then we could become friends. I smiled at my new plan and sighed. Then I just realized that I didn't get his name. Crap, this sort of thing always happens. If I even remotely gain a friend, I forget what their name is even though I memorized their faces. They stop talking to me immediately after they know I've forgotten their name.

Damn, this is not good. I can't believe I forgot to ask his name! My eyes started to sting. I always tended to cry when I'm angry or frustrated. It was a pretty embarrassing trait of mine. What is wrong with me? Why am I crying over someone I don't even know? My tears started brimming over but I wiped them away. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and before I knew it, the transfer student came back. My amethyst eyes widened as I registered this moment. He actually came back. Elated, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." I said bowing. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I sorta forgot to ask for your name so, what's your name?" I asked him, smiling awkwardly as I twiddled my fingers.

"Yami Sennen." He answered ever so casually. I nodded when I did my best to commit his name to memory.

"So what did you want to talk to me for?" I asked as we sat against the wall to eat our lunch together.

"Well, you seemed a bit lonely and so I thought you needed someone to talk to and hang out with. Plus, you seem like an interesting person. I wonder why no one wants to get to know you better." Yami explained as I looked away flushing. Everything he described about me was true down to the last detail. He hit it right on the nose. I munched on a few rice balls when he asked, "So tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much. You'll think I'm lame." I mumbled, looking at my half eaten rice ball.

"Try me."

I was mildly surprised when my mouth started spilling out everything almost in a rush.

"I like to play games. You know like card games and videogames. It's sort of my main hobby other than surfing the Internet. My grandfather owns a game shop not too far from here. So I became obsessed with games thanks to him. Whenever I go out somewhere, it'd usually be to an arcade where I play with other gamers. None of them ever formed any solid friendships with me. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who plays games at this school. My friend Anzu hardly plays games and I don't like to play by myself. Sometimes I get picked on for playing games so much." I said as I sighed. "Oh sorry. I'm rambling." I thought he'd be annoyed with my nonstop chatter about my obsession with games but Yami really seemed genuinely interested. It surprised me.

"No, it's actually nice. You sound like a fun person, Yugi." I stare at him, looking surprised. No one's ever said that about me. Anzu said that to me once but I barely hang out with her anymore thanks to her latest obsession with her boyfriend. I eventually recovered and said, "Thanks." We continued to eat our food in silence for a bit before I decided to ask Yami the same question he'd asked me.

"So, what do you like to do, Yami?"

"I like to listen to music, hang out in the park alone if it's a nice day, going to kareoke or clubbing with my friends. Sometimes we change it up and hit the arcade too. But we only play DDR when we're there. Except for me. Not only do I play DDR, I play everything else as well." He answered me as he took a sip of his drink. I stared at him shocked thinking, _He likes to game too. _Not as much as I do but he plays like the average person does in their daily lives. I was beginning to like Yami more now. He sounds more awesome than I'd never made him out to be.

"Is there anyone you can confide in?"

"No. I have a lot of friends but none who I can confide in. How about you?"

"Just Anzu right now. My other friends, Jonouchi and Honda are studying abroad. Anzu's my only friend at the moment. But she's been busy of late."

"So, you haven't had anyone to hang out with?"

"That's right."

"So, how about we hang out together. We can be friends." suggested Yami looking over at me, smiling. I gasped slightly and my amethyst eyes widened. How I have waited so long for someone to ask me to hang out, let alone be friends with them. I'm feeling strangely buoyant right now. In the very depths of my heart, I wish for us to be friends. Best friends.

"Okay. Let's be friends Yami." I finally answered him after regaining my senses then sipped some more of my Pepsi.

"I'll drink to that." He said as he grabbed his drink and tapped it against mine then took a swig. I smiled and laughed along with him as we continued talking to each other and eating our lunch until the bell rang. I was euphoric as I continued walking to class with Yami. (We actually have the same class together.) All this time, I wanted someone to see me, to know that I exist, to know my name. Now I finally found someone that fulfills all of my quotas. I'm so happy.

* * *

**A/N:** lol. My first Puzzleshipping fanfiction...:D And I did horrible despite all of the tweaking I've done to it. ^^; I haven't written anything since I was in high school and even then, my writhing was for shit... -_- Oh well, hope everyone liked the first chapter!

Reviews are much appreciated!~


	2. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters nor gain any profit from it. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just a dedicated fan. My fanfiction isn't and hasn't been beta'd by anyone.**

**Contains:** AU(Alternate Universe), a bit of angst, humor which totally sucks by my opinion. ^^; yaoi boyxboy, Puzzleshipping - Yami Yugi(Atemu) x Yugi Mutou some OC's that were made in the spur of the moment. Since this is an AU setting, it seems appropriate right? ^^

** Warning:** OC's, language, a possible shonen ai moment.

* * *

_***Yugi's POV***_

After lunch, Yami and myself walked to class together, still talking but mostly about random stuff. People stared at us with disbelief as they seen us walking into the classroom. It was awkward seeing that I was not as popular as the person next to me. They still stared as I stood next to his desk while he sat in it. I tried to ignore them in order to immerse myself in the conversation I was having with someone I was starting to like a lot. Since we were assigned to different seats, Yami went to the middle row while I sat three rows away from him towards the front. Class began shortly after we were seated. I was overly anxious and wanted school to end so I can talk to him more.

The end of the day finally came. School was over and I couldn't wait to talk to Yami some more. He was the first friend besides Anzu who found me interesting. I gathered my books then crammed them into my school bag and walked over to Yami's desk, eager to talk to him again. He was already surrounded by his friends, five guys whose names I barely knew. They looked as cool as Yami too. Tall, slightly muscular but not as attractive as him. Their hair was kind of unusual too, despite mine and Yami's hairstyle. Different array of colors. Upon noticing me, Yami smiled and stood up.

"Hey Yugi. These are my friends: Yasushi Chono, Kazuki Takemoto, Yuta Shiraki, Keisuke Tsuchiya and Nobuo Yakushi. Guys, this is Yugi Motou." said Yami as he gestured to each of his friends. Yasu's hair was deep burgundy, slightly unkempt with streaks of purple in the strands. Kazuki's hair was platinum blonde, cropped short and spiked up with hair gel. Yuta had jet black hair that framed his face but was spiked up in the back. Keisuke's hair was also black but it was unkempt to the point where it actually suited him. Nobu had bright orange hair, obviously dyed and it was past his shoulders slightly.

"Hello." I murmured shyly, bowing.

"Hey." said Yami's five friends collectively, staring at me apprehensively.

"So I was thinking that we all go to the arcade. Yugi likes to game too." Yami suggested. His friends glanced over at me with doubtful looks.

"Does he like DDR?" Yasu asked Yami.

"Ask him, Yasu." beckoned Yami.

"Sorry. So Yugi, do you like DDR?" Yasu finally asked me.

"Yes. But I like all games in general." I answered him.

"Oh cool. Now that makes seven of us."

"So Yugi, want to come with us?" Yami asked. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Great. Now it's settled. We hit the arcade!" Everyone cheered loudly. I just smiled but I know I was screaming for joy on the inside. It's my first time out with Yami and it involves gaming. This is going to be a good evening.

We left the school grounds after I called Grandpa and told him that I might be late to dinner. Then we proceeded to the arcade, Dave & Buster's. D&B's isn't far from my house either but I did walk past my street in order to get there. I love Dave & Buster's because they've got good food, awesome games and a bar. Even though I don't drink. I live for this place. The atmosphere there is amazing. We arrived shortly after 4:30 and entered the building. And I was practically bouncing with excitement. I sighed when we'd entered. I'm at my real home. Yami heard me and asked, "You really must like being here. I guess this must be your second home, right?"

I nodded and replied with a smile, "Yeah. I love it here." Yami smiled at my answer.

The greeter welcomed us in and told us to enjoy ourselves. I knew the greeter of course. He said 'hi' to me since I frequent here a lot. I basically spend my allowance on this place every week. I probably shelled out over $6000 here so far. That is sort of depressing if you think about it but it's so totally worth it.

After supercharging our D&B cards, we got some sodas and headed to the DDR game. Keisuke and Yuta were the first ones to go up on the machine. The lights lit up after they slid their cards. They chose the Difficult setting on the game then chose their song. The lights grew even brighter as the song began. It was a classical techno type of song. It sounded weird yet it was catchy. I found myself humming to the song shortly after it began. I look over and noticed Yami dancing to the arrows on the screen like his friends were. But unlike them, he was in sync with the beat. Seeing him so focused, and so in sync with the music got me a little excited to get up there.

The song was done a minute later Yami offered to go next. I was gonna stand back and watch since I didn't want my dancing to bring down his but Yami wasn't having it. Since I was the new addition to his group, he made me dance with him. I know I'm not bad at DDR but Yami's dancing looked so good that my dancing looks like absolute shit compared to his. Yami saw how worried I was about getting up there and took my hand. I gasped lightly and pulled away quickly. It wasn't because he grabbed it so suddenly. When he touched me, it felt as if an electric current passed through us. It was a strange feeling.

"Sorry." he said as he pulled his hand back as well. We got up on the dance platforms, scanned our cards and Yami chose the difficulty and I chose the song. 'Twilight Zone' on Expert. It's one of my favorite songs and to my surprise Yami's too. The lights grew bright and the song began Yami and I were on point with the arrows as we stomped down on the dance pad hitting the arrows with exact timing. At one point, he told me, "Follow my lead." I didn't get what he meant until he took my hand again then flipped me over his body strategically to when the arrows came up on the screen, I hit them perfectly when I'd landed. What Yami did was _so_ awesome. I never thought you could do that on DDR. The song ended right there after our stunt.

I didn't notice that semi large a crowd gathered behind us until we turned around. They cheered for us and Yami took my hand again then bowed to the crowd together. That static electricity feeling came back again. I flushed. Yami thought I was slightly exhausted from the gameplay and made me sit out while he played against Yasu and Nobu for four rounds. He looked so awesome dancing up there, moving gracefully as his feet hit the arrows with remarkable timing. Soon, the song was done and he had won by a few grades. His face was completely flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat when he returned to me.

"So, you having fun?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"A blast." I answered smiling.

"That's good."

"Oh, uh here." I handed him a refill of his soda.

"Thanks." Yami gulped the whole thing down within seconds and I went to fetch him his 6th refill while I get my 2nd. I returned with both of our glasses and handed him his.

"Thanks Yugi."

"Anytime." I said as I smiled lightly.

Yami didn't look like he was spent but he did show it. I could see his legs buckling as we stood and watched his friends in a dance battle against each other. Well he did play for two straight hours without resting his legs. I took him to one of the booths to sit down and rest his legs.

"Man, my legs feel like heavy weights being attached to them." he laughed.

"You should rest some before going home, Yami." I told him.

"Yeah, You're like almost a head shorter than I am so I would just pull you down to the ground if you even try carry me home."

"Shut up." I flushed.

"You know it's true, Little One and you know it." I scoffed and Yami smiled. His smile made my heart skip a beat.

"Don't call me 'Little One.'" My cheeks burned even hotter and Yami laughed. I let out an exasperated sigh. "How are your legs?" I finally asked him after he was done with his laughing fit.

"Fine. Do you want to dance with me again?"

"Okay." Yami seems so nonchalant when he takes my hand, still sending off electric signals through my body, and pulls me off to the DDR game again. We ended up drawing a bigger crowd than before when Yami and I did a series of stunts on the game again (after setting the difficulty lower this time.) I had fun even more this time around especially since Yami is my dance partner again on this game. And we did even more thrilling stunts that would've sent me into cardiac arrest when he swung me a couple of times. We ended up giving two more encores because the crowd loved our dancing on the game.

Now _my_ legs are throbbing. Once we were outside of Dave & Buster's ten minutes later, Yami and I said goodbye to now my new friends and went home together. He's the one who had to help me walk a little since DDR ruined whatever chance I had of walking properly tonight. The pain and somewhat numbness was totally worth it since I got to hang out with the first friend I've made in a while all in the same day. Yami had my left arm over his shoulder and one of his is on my waist trying to hold me up. The closeness was making my face burn wildly. Luckily for me it's dark enough to the point where he can't see my face clearly.

We closed in on my house soon enough and my face was still hot. The streetlights were bright as day and I'm positive that Yami will see my the color of my face is like that of a tomato. I tried several times to shove myself away from Yami, but he was adamant about keeping me close to him for some reason. This made my cheeks even redder than before. I didn't think that was possible. Yami finally let go of me when we were in front of my house/game shop. He looked at me like he just figured something out about me.

"So you live in a game shop?" he asked.

"In a sense." I answered.

"You must be happy."

"Yeah."

We stared at each other for a bit. Yami's crimson eyes looked slightly brighter for some reason. They looked so beautiful even though most people would consider them menacing. I could get lost in them forever. Then I remembered what I was going to say to him.

"Thanks for today. I needed it." I said.

"Don't mention it. You did need that for a while, Yugi. Friends, I mean." said Yami.

"Mm-hm." Then I looked away from Yami's brilliant crimson eyes, trying to deny the

I couldn't look him in them now. I couldn't look at his perfect face and his perfect eyes. If I looked into them just once, I would've done something drastic. I'm sure my face is as red as his eyes right now.

"Your face is beet red." Yami noted as he laughed. He leaned in towards me then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. It's cute."

_Wait, cute? Did he just say I'm—_ I lost my train of thought when he kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." My heart stopped. I'm like, _Holy hell! Did Yami just kiss me on my cheek? _

It took me several minutes to get my brain working right before I entered my house. I'm sure Grandpa was just fixing dinner when he heard me slam the door and shout, "Grandpa, tadaima!" He peered out of the kitchen.

"Oh, okeri Yugi! I've just finished cooking dinner. Wash your hands." He said then ducked back into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to the bathroom in a daze still. I headed to my bedroom, which was further down the hall, to drop off my school bag. Then I headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. I'm still in a daze from that kiss on the cheek from Yami earlier. I didn't expect that to happen. It was out of the blue. I first washed my hands after entering the bathroom and peed. Guess I had too much to drink at D&B earlier. Then splashed cold water on my face to cool it down. It sort of worked but I was still noticeably red. So I tried to put Yami's kissing my cheek out of my mind for now.

I walked down stairs and sat at the dining room table and thanked Grandpa for the food. I immediately wolfed my food down not realizing how famished I was. Grandpa asked how my day was. I just told him that I made a new friend and went to the arcade after school today nothing more. Of course I left out the part where Yami kissed me on the cheek. That part would've freaked him out. I thanked Grandpa for cooking dinner again then went up to my room. I did my homework before going to take a shower.

After changing out of my clothes, I wrapped a large white towel around my waist then walked towards the bathroom. After entering and locking the door, I let the tub fill with water. After that, I unwrap my towel and let it pool at my feet as I head over to the dangling showerhead and grab it off the hook. Then I turned the water on warm to mildly hot. The way I like it and relax under the soothing heat while scrubbing myself clean. After I finished scrubbing, I rinsed then decided to soak in the tub. The heat of the water feels good to my aching legs so I let out an relaxed sigh.

I start replaying the events of my day in my head again. The time I met Yami and we talked for a while. When we went to Dave & Buster's with his friends and played DDR together. Then the kiss he gave me on the cheek... My head spun when I thought of everything we done simultaneously. After ten or fifteen minutes in the tub, I was getting a little pruned so I got out of the tub and toweled off. I changed into my pajamas after getting back to my room then combed my now damp hair. Then I plopped face down into my pillow and got under my comforter. As I began slipping into unconsciousness, there were a few things I might've realized. I know I've gained a friend, a best friend. That friend happens to be an obsessive gamer like me. He's gorgeous and has the most beautiful crimson eyes. And I'm falling in love with my best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am very aware Japan doesn't have a Dave & Buster's. They're too awesome for that. :D

So, I guess everyone is wondering about the whole D&B thing. ^^; Well to put it simply, Dave & Buster's is an arcade with all sorts of awesome games including DDR. They have awesome food. Even if the selection is limited. There is a bar there too. I spotted some pool tables the first time I'd went there but found no interest in them. There are three in Georgia (the state I currently live in.) and I think Texas as well. I'm not exactly sure. If you're curious about D&B, look it up on the internet. It should explain it a lot more better to all of you than I did…^^; Pfft, fail.

Dave & Buster's, to me, is the best place in the world. I love going there even though it's a great distance from where I live. It's always a rarity to go there and I always, always wanted to go there more often. So whenever I go, I always become very happy. It's probably the happiest I ever been in my life. I haven't been there in almost two years and I'm greatly saddened because of it. :(

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :3 Reviews are appreciated!~^_^


	3. Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters nor gain any profit from it. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just a dedicated fan. My fanfiction isn't and hasn't been beta'd by anyone.**

**Contains:** AU(Alternate Universe), a bit of angst, maybe humor which totally sucks by my opinion. ^^; yaoi boyxboy, Puzzleshipping - Yami Yugi(Atemu) x Yugi Mutou some OC's that were made in the spur of the moment. Since this is an AU setting, it seems appropriate right? ^^

**Warning:** Mature moments will appear in this fanfic so read at your own risk. And cute shonen-ai moments are in here too. (Yaoi will come in the later chapters!) Enjoy! :3

* * *

_***Yugi's POV***_

My dream was really bright. Filled with happy, euphoric things like light and butterflies. I'm in a field with lots of beautiful multi-colored flowers. The butterflies and the orbs of light circled around me for a bit then shot off into a direction far away from me. I chased after them with the utmost curiosity. The light and butterflies began to form into a shape of a person. A silhouette of a person. The light became even brighter. It looks like a boy my age but taller than me. He has spiky hair but I can't make out his face…

_Huh? Who is it? Do I know that person?_ I thought as I started running towards that light by instinct. I didn't know what that light was except that I wanted that light. I crave it. I _need_ it. A name escapes through my lips as I try to reach that light.

"Yami…" The light turned into the one I love. Yami Sennen. The beautiful person inside that light. Even more beautiful naked. His crimson eyes looked at me with adoration. I smile as he takes me into his arms and he whispers, "I love you, Yugi." I melt into his body as he holds me tightly and kisses me with passion I never felt before. My clothes literally evaporated off my body after we made contact. We ended up laying down in the bed of flowers with Yami being on top of me. It suddenly felt like I was alive when he began touching me, caressing my body softly. I begged for him to take me. He did as I asked…

I woke up in the middle of the night with a light moan and lifted my sheets to look.

"Shit…" I muttered as I noticed the bulge in my pajama pants. They felt slightly damp too. Damn, I just had a wet dream about my friend. The friend whom I've just met yesterday. I hardly knew him and I'm having dreams like this? Plus, he's a guy. A perfect looking, awesome guy with the most astonishing crimson eyes. I couldn't go to sleep knowing that bulge is there and Yami being the only thing my mind could focus on. I blushed only because I realized what I had to do and whom I'm doing it for. His face was in the forefront of my mind now, clouding my other thoughts.

_God, I want him. I want him so much._

Not wanting to prolong it, I threw my sheets off of me and pulled down my pajama pants along with my boxers then grabbed my throbbing member. Oh, god, what would it be like if Yami touched me, hearing his voice in my ears? Smelling him, touching him, having _him_ touch _me._ I let out a moan then buried my face into my pillow. I had to keep in mind that Grandpa was sleeping across from my room then continued. I suppressed my groans of pleasure as I moved my hand up and down. When I climaxed, I kept myself from screaming Yami's name because my grandfather in the other room. I moaned again as I came. My release coated my hand and stomach. After catching my breath, I walked across my room grabbed my towel I used for my shower earlier and wiped the stuff off.

I pulled my pajama pants back up plopped back down on my bed. My first fantasy about a guy…but I can't get mad that I had the fantasy in the first place since I'm in love with Yami. He's the first person who seen me and acknowledge me. I fell for him the moment he remembered my name. Part of me wonders if he likes me too but I put that out of my head. He wouldn't like me. I'm a guy and he's a guy. It's not meant to be. The thought made my eyes sting. I love him. I want to love him. I _need_ to love him. It shouldn't matter if he's a guy…

I got up again after hitting the snooze button twice and prepared for school. I felt odd after that dream and what I did when I woke up. I can't even say the word. It was embarrassing to think about. Grandpa had breakfast ready for me and since I couldn't dodge him this morning, I sat down reluctantly and ate. We both heard the door to the game shop open. Who would be here this early? Business usually doesn't pick up until noon or after school ends. Grandpa got up and went to see who it is.

"You want to see Yugi? Well of course he's still here. I'll get him for you." I heard Grandpa say to whomever he was talking to. At the moment I heard those words, my heartbeat sped up and my breathing became slightly irregular.

"Yugi?" said Grandpa as he peered back into the kitchen. "Your friend his here to see you." I stood up immediately and dashed out the door after grabbing my school bag of course. Grandpa yelled, "Have a great day at school." My senses were right when I saw him standing there in front of a shelf full of duel monster cards. My dream hadn't done him justice. He's still perfect. I smoothed my hair out a little then I tried my very best to act coherent around Yami.

"Hi Yami." I said to him as I smiled.

"Morning, Yugi." His voice sounded like velvet. I almost melted. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." I was more than good—now that I'm near him. "How are you?"

"Since I've seen you, I've been good as well." he answered. The answer he gave me triggered a blush from me. "I thought we walk to school together."

_Who comes to a guy's house with the intent of walking him to school?_

"Okay. I'm all ready to go."

We left the shop and started to walk. It was nice out today, very warm. I guess we can eat on the roof together again. Yami then popped out random questions to me like what kind of foods I like and hate, what kind of music I listen to, and what movies I like to watch. My favorite kind of movies I like to watch happen to be zombie flicks. Some of the questions he had for me triggered my easy blushes which he found amusing. One question he asked me was what was my favorite gemstone. Before I could think, I blurted out ruby. My face reddened because up until this moment, I liked topaz. But his eyes…

"Tell me why." he commanded.

"Your eyes. They're the reason why my favorite gem is ruby." I answered him.

"You like my eyes? Most people would be afraid of them." I nodded, my face still burning red.

"I'm not like most people."

"You're right. You are not like most people, Yugi. You're better than most people." He stared at me with those crimson eyes. They looked so kind. Filled with love and something else that I couldn't describe yet. "I assume you have some questions for me." It didn't sound like a question but more of a statement but he's right. I _did_ have some questions for him.

"Well they're the same as yours but here goes." I inhaled slightly and asked, "Where did you transfer from?"

"Egypt. I was born four cities away from this one then moved to Egypt when I was eight. I was glad when I transferred back here. There really isn't anything to do in Egypt. Not much anyway."

"So what's Egypt like?"

"It's very hot, sandy but the architecture of the buildings and ancient pyramids would blow you away. I'd take you but you'd be dissatisfied. Seriously, there really isn't much to do in Egypt, Yugi."

"I don't mind. As long as I get to be with you Yami, I don't mind." We stopped walking. Yami took his hand and brushed his fingers along the contours of my cheekbone then rested his hand on my face. His touch... It sent my heart aflutter.

"You're such a sweetheart, Yugi. No wonder I fell for you."

I started. Yami Sennen _likes_ me? Oh no, I must be dreaming again. The guy I fell in love with is telling me that he loves me too? It's straight out of my dream but we're fully clothed now so I guess I'm not dreaming. I blushed then instinctively leaned my head in his hand and held it with my own as I gazed into his eyes. His hand feels good. I didn't pay attention to the three words that escaped through my lips, "I love you."

_Aah! I didn't mean to say that so soon! I'm so stupid— _Yami kissed me, erasing my current train of thought and making me drop my bag. I tasted a hint of his breakfast on his lips then his tongue entered my mouth. He tasted wonderful and I wanted more of his exotic flavor. I still tasted his breakfast but his flavor stood out. Our tongues were fighting for control but I let Yami win because I wanted more of his flavor. He pulled away resulting in my face slipping into a pout. He laughed.

"I'd love to make out with you some more but we have school, Little One." said Yami as he leaned in and whispered, "By the way, I love you too." I blushed then he took my hand and laced our fingers. His hand was so _warm_. I picked up my bag and we resumed walking to school.

We arrived at school and unfortunately had to stop holding hands. The school rules says that student dating is prohibited. Just holding hands will get you suspended. As we entered the schoolyard, almost everyone stared at us as we walked past them. Of course they would know who he is. Yami is popular. It was me they were really staring at. I felt as if I could hear them think 'Who is that? Who does he think he is?'

I felt somewhat a sense of relief when we'd entered the school. Fewer people are inside for the time being. Yami and myself headed to our homeroom to avoid even fewer stares. I think he only did that for me when he sensed my uneasiness at the other students staring.

Only a few other people were in the classroom when we'd arrived but they didn't stare at us like the others did. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet so Yami sat at his desk while I sat on the surface of the desk. We were positioned to where we were facing each other. I reached for his hand the same time he reached for mine and laced our fingers for a second. Yami pulled me down and I fell into him. He had me straddling his hips to where one leg is on each side of him.

"Yugi?" I heard someone call to me.

_Shit._ I knew that voice so I turned around and of course it was Anzu who peered in the classroom to see if I'm in here. I tried to get up but Yami held me there by wrapping his arms around my waist. My face turned red as she came closer to us.

"I thought it was you. So the rumors are true…" she said.

"What rumors?" I asked innocently.

"That you're going out with the most popular guy in school?"

"Yami's right here. Don't talk as if he isn't, Anzu." She glanced at him then back at me.

"Are you?" she pressed.

"Yes. Happy now?"

"Not really. The fans in the fanclub won't be happy to hear this either."

"What fanclub?" I asked, sounding irritant.

"I'll see you later, Yugi." She said before walking off, still not acknowledging Yami. That pissed me off. Fuming, I felt a hand slide onto my cheek and turned my attention to Yami again. My anger faded a little as soon he touched my face.

"There's a fanclub dedicated to you?" I asked him.

"Yes. I found out about it like two weeks since my transfer here and I've been here for three months now. Turns out that the club was born within the first few days of my school year."

I frowned. There was a sharp pang of jealousy when I knew that other girls wanted him too.

"Don't look like that. I only have eyes for you, Yugi." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I sighed as I stared into his beautiful crimson eyes. I slid off his lap and returned to sit on top of his desk.

"You can prove it to me later. We're in school remember?" I gave him a quick kiss and he chuckled lightly.

"Something to look forward to. I like that."

"I have more questions for you, but I can put that off." I noted as I took his hand again and held it.

The bell rang and I had to return to my seat before the teacher came into the classroom. It wouldn't be pretty if he'd seen me acting inappropriate with Yami. It's prohibited to date while you're in school. Expulsion is inevitable. Class began shortly after. I can't wait until lunchtime or after school because then I get to spend some more time with Yami, my new _boyfriend._ That is still hard to wrap my mind around.

Four hours passed and lunchtime rolled around, I stood up and Yami was already at my desk. I eagerly followed him to the cafeteria to get our food then head up to our place on the roof. When we got to the café, Yami offered to buy my food along with his. I tried to object but he silenced me with the words, "Should I kiss you in front of everyone here?"

"We'll get in trouble, you know." I said, feeling annoyed that he won our little argument.

My face turned red as he bought the food. That's not fair. He made me blush on purpose. I fumed as I watched him buy our food. The first half of our food belonged to me since I've spotted a couple of my favorites. It seems my new boyfriend has been stalking me for a while. Yami returned to me soon after he paid for our food. I helped him carry some of it since he bought my food for me. Then we headed up to the roof.

I picked the farthest corner of the rooftop away from the entrance for us to eat so we sat there.

"So, Mister Stalker, have you been spying on me for a while?" I asked Yami as he handed me my food. He almost dropped his bag of chips too.

"I was curious about you when I transferred here. You didn't talk to anybody, except for your friend Anzu but I only saw her every now and then. My friends suspected that I liked you so they decided to set us up after getting frustrated that I wasn't making a move."

"I'm guessing D&B's wasn't a coincidence then."

"Somewhat." Yami pulled a chip out of the bag and munched on it.

"So when did you first see me?"

"It was the first day. I had to introduce myself to the entire class and I saw you for the first time. You were so adorable, I'd nearly forgot my name then almost tripped when I walked past you to get to my seat." He confessed and blushed slightly. I felt bad now. Had I'd known this, I wouldn't have thought Yami was this annoying, weirdo transfer who stares at me a lot. There was a reason for that. He's in love with me. More than anything, I wanted someone to see me, notice me and that someone did. It was Yami Sennen who noticed me. Not only he noticed me, he wanted to hang out with me. Now we're in a relationship. It may be more than I asked for but, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful person to be with. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I told him as he took my face into his hands and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss began soft at first but I got too eager and got closer to Yami who then pulled me into his lap. We're in the same position we were in this morning. His tongue traced the contours of my lips, granting an entrance and I conceded. Yami tasted so wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened our kiss. I knew I wanted more but my stomach growled. I groaned as Yami laughed and kissed my jaw.

"You need to eat, Yugi." He said. "Let's finish our food." Despite my frustration, I did as he said. We chatted a little as we continued eating our food. Our kiss was stopped short again but we have all after school.

* * *

**A/N:** Cute moment at the end right? ^^ I really don't have anything else to say but thanks for reading. ^_^

Reviews are much appreciated.~^_^


	4. Clubbing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters nor gain any profit from it. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just a dedicated fan. My fanfiction isn't and hasn't been beta'd by anyone.**

**Contains:** AU(Alternate Universe), a bit of angst, humor which totally sucks by my opinion. ^^; yaoi boyxboy, Puzzleshipping - Yami Yugi(Atemu) x Yugi Mutou some OC's that were made in the spur of the moment. Since this is an AU setting, it seems appropriate right? ^^

**Warning:** There might be some ecchi, shonen-ai, language thanks to Yami.

Sorry fangirls, the hot yaoi action won't appear until the later chapters. I switched it up this time by making this in Yami's point of view in this chapter. Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

_***Yami's POV***_

My eagerness to see Yugi reached new heights when a new day began. I always went to pick him up at his house so we'll walk to school together. Sometimes he comes to my place but I like to come to him way more than he comes to get me. After we arrived at school, everyone stares at us but it's less than before. They know full well we're dating and they stopped with the glaring at Yugi and the multiple stares. We've been going out for three weeks so far and our friends keep pestering us to take the next step. It's pissing me the hell off. I think they're just frustrated at me 'cause we haven't done any group activities since Dave & Buster's a few weeks ago. So as the school day drew to an end, I suggested to them that we go clubbing. It is Friday after all.

"Clubbing?" said Yasu.

"Dude that's a great idea. We've haven't been clubbing in a while." Keisuke said, sounding really excited then gestured to Yugi who was sitting on my desk like he usually did when he's talking to me. "Besides, your Yugi hasn't been clubbing before." My friends has been oddly supportive of my dating Yugi partially because they're the ones who pushed me to ask him out in the first place. I liked him and was, surprisingly, too much of a coward to ask him out. Now, Yugi and I are dating and I couldn't be happier.

"I guess he hasn't." I said as I looked over at my beloved. His beautiful amethyst eyes looked at me with curiosity.

"We're going clubbing later, and wondered if you wanted to come along." I asked my beloved. Yugi seemed eager to go because I was going. It was somewhat of an annoying trait of his but somehow I enjoyed it. I never had anyone as special as him, someone who loves me more than I deserve.

"I actually never been clubbing before. So I want to come along. It sounds like fun." He said as he smiled. I guess he remembered the first conversation we had together. I told him about what my friends and I usually do together and he listened to me with great interest.

"Great. I'll come pick you up later." I told him and he nodded.

"So we'll meet you guys at the club then?" asked Yuta.

"Yeah, see you there."

"We'll save you two a spot in line."

We said goodbye to our friends and went home to get ready. I dropped Yugi off then hurried home to figure out what to wear. After I closed the front door, I greeted my parents then rushed upstairs to my room. I suddenly found it to be a frustrating process. Before I met Yugi for the first time, I never had this much trouble figuring out what to wear. I groaned in frustration when I dug through every inch of my closet and nothing stood out to me. I'm sure Yugi doesn't care about what I wear but I still want to look perfect for him. A natural trait when you're in a long-term relationship. I eventually settled on a black short sleeve shirt with leather pants. Seriously? This is the same kind of shit I wear whenever I go out! I got pissed then threw the leather pants to the side then grabbed a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans with my black shirt. What the hell! This isn't any better. My mild irritation turned to moderate as I tossed my clothes to the side in disgust.

"Ugh, fuck it." I muttered. Then I stripped out of my school clothes and changed into the clothes I picked out after changing my mind so many times. After I changed, I went over to the body length mirror on my bedroom door to see if everything was in order. I have to admit, I look good. I'm sure my beloved would think so too. I combed my hair and used hair gel on a few stray ones that were out of place and I was ready to go. I grabbed my jacket, wallet, keys and my cell then dashed out of my bedroom and hurried down the steps.

"See you later." I said to my parents and rushed out the door. Yugi's house was only a street away from mine. When I first walked him home, I noticed it was a game shop as well. My beloved loves games a lot. I think my fondness for gaming shot up to his level ever since we started dating. We frequent D&B's a lot and every time we go there, we end up drawing a crowd with our acrobatic stunts on DDR. Sometimes if we impress them good enough, they put more money on both of our cards or buy us drinks.

I arrived at Yugi's in fifteen minutes. Five minutes faster than usual. Must be my eagerness to see him. _I wonder what he's wearing…_I thought to myself as I entered his game shop/house. His grandfather, Sugoroku was there when he heard me come in.

"Ah, welcome Yami. Yugi is upstairs getting ready. Should I get him for you?" he said politely.

"Is it okay if I go to him myself?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. His bedroom is the last one on the right." He noted as I opened the door that leads into their home. I walked up the stairs upon entry, my heart raced. Holy hell, I was going to see what his room is like. To see him. My dearly beloved Little One. My heart rate continued to climb as I approached his room at the end of the narrow hallway. I took a few calming breaths before knocking on his door.

"What is it, Grandpa? I'm getting ready to meet-" Yugi's sentence stopped short after he opened the door spotted me in his doorway. My eyes had widened slightly. He looked sexy in his leather pants and sleeveless tight-fitting black shirt. His outfit hugged his petite figure so well. _Damn, he looks so sexy_, I thought. _No, Yami! Control yourself and don't jump him._ I held out my arms and he dove into them at the same time. It was like we had that timed perfectly on purpose. His amethyst eyes gazed at me with love as he said, "Hi, Yami. Did Grandpa send you up here to get me?" I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips as I held him in my arms.

"No, Little One. I offered to come up here and fetch you myself. Are you ready to go?" I asked him as I felt him nod. "Then lets go meet up with the guys. They'll get impatient if we're late arriving."

"Okay." Yugi slid past me then took my hand and lead me back through the narrow highway and back down the stairs. He said goodbye to his grandfather then headed out the door. I wonder if he knows about us... Our fingers laced as soon as the door closed and we started walking. We reached the train station, bought our tickets and got on the train at the last minute. As we sat down and waited patiently to get to our destination, I looked over at my Yugi and whispered in his ear, "You look sexy tonight, Little One." He blushed and I laughed. I always loved to make him blush even if it's by accident.

"If anyone looks sexy, it would be you, Yami." Yugi corrected me as I kissed him on his cheek lightly. He leaned his head on my shoulder while we rode out our train ride in silence. I can smell his shampoo. The scent of strawberries. An innocent scent for someone like him. It smelled wonderful. _He_ smelled wonderful. So intoxicating and addicting. I inhaled his scent a little more filling my lungs with his intoxicating presence and sighed. Why did he have to smell so innocent? I'm not sure if I can even control myself if he's this close and smells this intoxicating. Our trip on the train ended shortly and we disembarked off the train. Yugi took my hand again before we started walking again.

"So what's the name of the club you're taking me to?" he finally asked. I could tell he was curious about where we were headed from the time I picked him up at his house.

"UVERdown. It's like Dave & Busters for partiers. It's amazing in there and twice the size of D&B's believe it or not. It's also an outdoor club too but the real fun is inside. There's a light up dance floor, a full bar and awesome music and every Friday, a band comes to the club and plays a show for us. Tonight Maximum the Hormone is playing here." I told him. His amethyst eyes lit up after the last part and we stopped walking.

"Maximum the Hormone's playing here?" he squealed happily. "I love their music! It's so infectious."

"You're a fan of them Yugi?" I never would've pegged him as someone who loves to listen to J-Metal. It surprised me a little.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Huge. I have every CD they've released so far. I'll give them to you tomorrow." Yugi hugged my arm and I took it as a thank you before he even said it. "You're welcome Little One." I gave him a kiss and we resumed walking we couldn't keep our friends waiting.

We arrived at UVERdown in less than ten minutes. Nobu, Yasu, Keisuke, Yuta and Kazuki were waiting in the middle of the line. They're already impatient when Yugi and I had arrived.

"About time!" Yuta griped at me. I let out an exasperated sigh as Yugi and I took our place in the line with our friends.

"Yuta, we didn't even get here that late…" I told him.

"Don't mind him, Yami. He's had a few drinks from the outdoor bar before you two arrived." Keisuke explained. I sighed again then looked over at Yugi who was staring at me curiously. I smiled at him and nuzzled his hair affectionately.

"You two are lovey-dovey today." teased Yasu.

"It's not like we can show affection for each other at school. We'll get in trouble," said Yugi as he wrapped his arms around me gave me a quick peck on the lips. "If that rule didn't exist, I'd kiss him as much as I want to."

"True. How you guys have self-control at school amazes me. I mean if it were me, I'd be all over my partner."

"Practice." I answered him.

"How? You've only dated him for three weeks."

"True but unlike you, I control my impulses." Yasu glared at me and I smirked. The line moved a few feet and we moved with the line so we could keep our place. Thirty minutes passed and we were finally in UVERdown. Knowing what kind of lushes what my friends are, they immediately bee lined for the bar as soon as we entered the club. Yugi and I watched them drink themselves under the table for the last thirty minutes as we drank some bottled water. Our friends somewhat strayed away from us to try to get phone numbers from girls after drinking for a bit. The dance music was pulsing through the entire building and was almost packed with kids our age because of the band that's playing here tonight. I noticed the stage was already set up with the equipment for Maximum the Hormone.

Since the band wasn't due to play now, I decided that I wanted to dance with my Yugi. He was as eager as I was when we got on the dance floor and started moving along with the beats of the music. Wow, he's actually a good dancer. Our movements were in sync with the music and each other. I wanted to dance a little closer to him. Just being a foot away is driving me insane so I pulled Yugi closer, making contact with his hips. He gasps sharply, arching his back. The contact I just made was amazing. Heat flares throughout my body, pooling into my abdomen. I leaned my forehead against his and our noses brush against each other, our hips still in contact.

His beautiful amethyst eyes stayed locked onto mine as he relaxed his posture. I never realized how powerful human contact was. It's amazing. I know we've kissed before but this contact was like no other. Each touch sends shockwaves through me, making me want more of him. I love Yugi; I want him; I desperately need him. Yugi wraps his arms around my neck, pulling himself closer to me and purred at the contact. We lock lips as we continued to moving with the music.

The DJ turned down the music, forcing me to break apart from Yugi.

"Shit." I hissed in frustration. Yugi noticed my frustration and started pelting my neck with a couple of kisses. I calmed down a little. We pulled apart but still stayed linked by holding each others hands. The DJ grabbed the mike and shouted into it, "All right everybody it's time to rock out to Maximum the Hormone!" Cheers and screaming erupted in the entire building as one of my favorite bands walked onto stage. Yugi and I cheered loudly after they started playing…

"Agh… I think I've screamed too much. My throat really hurts," said Yugi as he entered the bathroom with me. Like my voice, Yugi sounded extremely hoarse. Maximum the Hormone played three encores and I was surprised that both of our voices didn't go out after all that screaming we've done.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I agreed. My throat felt like it was on fire. It hurt to talk a little. Both of us used the urinals, washed our hands then went back out there towards the dance floor again. Dancing ever so closely again. Our now drunken friends eventually found us on the dance floor and decided to join us. Frustration flared up inside of me again when they busted our bubble of a private world. A personal void where only Yugi and I existed. I don't mind when they do that at school but when we're outside of school, they need to let me have my time with Yugi. Oh wait, they're drunk as hell right now. So they really don't know what they're doing right now. I guess I could let this go for now.

Our night came to an end when the 'responsible' drinkers: Keisuke, Nobu and Kazuki needed our help in dragging Yuta and Yasu home. So the seven of us left the club late but kind of early on account that it's ten after midnight. It took us, not including Yugi because I told him not to, another thirty minutes to get Yuta and Yasu home. Good thing they live a few houses from each other. After parting ways with our partially sober friends, I decided to finally take Yugi home. I held out my hand and he immediately took it. I laced our fingers and resumed walking.

It was chilly tonight and since it's after midnight, it's around 60 degrees. Yugi shivered then I shrugged out of my jacket and had him slip his arms in the sleeves.

"Thank you." He said, still sounding hoarse.

"Anytime." I responded, my own voice sounded hoarse also. We resumed walking again and reached his house within ten minutes. Yugi turned to me after unlocking the door and pressed his lips against mine for a second.

"Um…," he began. "Would you…like to come in?" he finally asked. I nodded and he tugged my hand to make me move. I followed him throughout the game shop, into his house then upstairs to his bedroom. Thankfully his grandfather's asleep so he won't hear us. Yugi closed the door to his bedroom and locked the door. My hormones immediately spiked to new levels as I took Yugi into my arms and crushed his lips feverishly. I wanted him. I wanted to feel him.

Yugi caught up with my mood in an instant and slid his hand up my shirt. I shivered with pleasure and moaned into his mouth. His tongue touched my lips, granting an entrance and I happily obliged. Our tongues were in battle with each other for control as we kept clawing at each other's clothing. I pulled away to pull off my shirt and his then resumed kissing him again. His taste was so sweet that I deepened our kiss, wanting more. As I reached into his pants, I felt Yugi tense up and I pull back.

"Sorry. I'm going to fast." I said, my tan cheeks flushed and I started to remove my hand from his pants. Yugi's cheeks were more flushed than mine were.

"Yami, I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, kissing my neck. "Would it be okay if we waited?"

I knew he was going to say that. My body kept telling me to ravage him but I resisted valiantly. _Damn hormones…_ I thought. Yugi is too innocent. I can't shatter it because I want sex from him. He'd hate me forever if I just force myself on him. So to answer his question, I kissed him on his forehead softly and said, "Yes, my Little One. I will wait until you're ready." He hugged me tightly and I reciprocated.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

We were both tired from our nightly outing with our friends so we fell asleep together. Our bodies were intertwined, pressing against each other. I had to beat down the annoying yet irresistible urges to ravage my beloved. I love him and I want him but I must wait for him to be ready. I want to hear it in his voice when he wants me to take him and satisfy him.

_Goodnight, my beloved Yugi. My Little One._ I thought, hoping my message will reach him in his dreams…

* * *

**A/N:** So, I guess there are some people who were wondering what's up with the name of the club UVERdown. I took the word UVER from the J-Rock band UVERworld and the word down from my favorite rockers, System of a Down. ^_^ I know, not very creative. But it was hell trying to think of a name for the club especially since I wrote this chapter on a whim. ^^;

**I won't be on here for a while so try to be patient and I'll bring you two more delicious chapters in Yami's POV asap! :3

But...Thanks for reading! Reviews are totally appreciated. ^_^


End file.
